


Out of My League (Dear Akaashi Keiji,)

by ALL_CAPS



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto has feelings, I said that last time, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Song: Out of My League (Fitz and The Tantrums), but he's too dumb at act on the, i really am just bokuaka trash, just go with it, letters are fun, ngl, oh look part two, okay the tags are over now, sorta?, that song slaps, ummmm, who needs an education when I have fics, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Dear Akaashi Keiji.I got your letter. I also have something I need to tell you.Or:Bokuto gets Akaashi's letter and sends one of his own(Read "Wish I Were Heather (Dear Bokuto Koutarou,)" before this one!!!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Love Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757881
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Out of My League (Dear Akaashi Keiji,)

**Author's Note:**

> okay here we go! This is bokuto's letter to Akaashi after getting his letter! Again sorry if it's a little short, this is just a fun little thing I wanted to do, ope you enjoy!

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

  
I got your letter. I also have something I need to tell you. I've known this feeling for a while but I never acted on it. I didn't act on it because I was scared. I was scared that I would ruin what we already had, or that you would think differently of me. I was going to tell you but it just slipped away. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the time. Thought, I'm not the best with words so I guess I'll just say this right now. I'm in love with you too Keiji. I have been since I first met you. I just didn't realize it. Hell, I think Konoha realized it before I did. 

I remember the first time I met you. It was the first day of club and we were about to meet the new members and you walked in and I was floored. I think my frist hot was something like, "How can someone be so handsome or pretty at the same time!" Cheesy, I know.

Sooner or later we became friends, and that was the best thing that ever happened to me Keiji, (Can I call you Keiji? I mean you did call me Koutarou in your letter? So does that make it okay for me to call you Keiji? Why am I writing this. I'm writing in pen even, fuck it. I don't feel like redoing this letter for a fifth time, I'm just going to stick with Keiji, Okau Keiji? Okay.) I'm so lucky to have a person like you in my life.

You know, you're one of reasons I really enjoy volleyball. It's fun, and it doubles as an excuse to hang out with you!!! Thought, I do feel bad about not acting on my feelings, because I see what trouble it caused you. I guess I should explain why. 

I never acted on them because I thought you were out of my league. I mean seriously, you always have confessions coming left and right, and I always thought you deserved someone better than just the loud wing spiker from the volleyball team. But god was I in love with you. You know, one time I almost kissed you. Remember that one match we had against Nekoma a while back? Of course you do, we won that match thanks to your quick thinking. But I almost did kiss you when I gave you that hug, kinda wish I did now, knowing that you also like me back. But I didn't, one because I thought you where way, way, WAY, out of league, and I had no clue how you would react. 

But I guess that's in that past. Though you're probably wondering about that girl. Well, I was trying to get over you because I had already known you for two years and I had come to the thought that you didn't like me back. And I didn't want to spend my life being sad over you because being sad isn't fun. And even thought I could be with you i'd still have you has a friend. 

But about that marriage thing. I don't think I could marry her. I mean in all truth, I'd like to spend my life with you. seriously. I know we're only like 16 and 17, but I would propose to you if given the chance. I'm not saying right now, maybe in the future, but I think I'd like that. And then you could Bokuto Keiji! Oh or I could be Akaashi Koutarou! But I'm getting ahead of myself. Why don't we start out with this. How about I take you to lunch tomorrow and I can give you that kiss I planned on giving you a while back?

I love you too Keiji, 

Koutarou

(PS. You were right about the time I'd find this letter! Nice job!)

(PPS. Also I think Konoha may Komi and Saru 2000 yen, I'm not surprised though. See you tomorrow!)

**Author's Note:**

> holy ShIt am I bokuaka trash. Okay hope you guys enjoyed this one too! Thanks for the read! Have a great day!!!


End file.
